


Minor Malec Moments

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small Malec drabbles and headcanons that were previously shared on my tumblr. These little ficlets came to me in surprising moments of inspiration and I just had to write them. I'm moving them over here so that they can have a safe and permanent home and hopefully delight a few new readers. </p>
<p>This work is not betaed all mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High End Italian Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Matthew Daddario's photoshoot for August Man Malaysia. The inspiration for the shoot was Italian fashion. As soon as I saw the photos this idea was born and I had to write it.

Magnus takes Alec to Italy for holiday. He of course wants to spoil Alec buying him a bunch of high fashion men’s suits, because he loves spoiling Alec. In all honesty though he is being very selfish and wants so very badly to see Alec’s body in the suits. He knows the cuts are going to be perfect once he has them custom tailored to Alec’s glorious form. Now how to get his Alexander to agree to this is the issue.

Alec protests at first, a lot, but then slowly relents as Magnus unleashes his killer pout and nuzzles into, Alec’s neck. When Alec feels Magnus breath hot on his skin and the way Magnus purrs his “Pretty please. You’re very sexy, Alexander, especially when you dress up for me” in his ear, Alec is all but sold. However when Magnus growls and nips his ear before panting “it turns me on”, Alec is a goner. 

Alec grabs Magnus’ hand and tugs him into the tailors shop instead of it being the other way around. Magnus just chuckles at Alec’s sudden enthusiasm for his idea. His plan is working. 

Once Alec’s suits are all done, Magnus picks them up; each day Alec dons a new suit, and much to Magnus’ pleasure lets him style his hair. Alec looks so dashing it nearly takes Magnus’ breath away. Magnus has to fight his urges to ravish the man in front of him before he undoes the entire sexy look.

They set off into the city on different romantic adventures every day. Magnus brings along his newest toy, the insanely expensive HD camera he bought because he knew Alec liked taking pictures of nature, animals and architecture. 

Magnus snaps candid shots of his Alexander when he isn’t looking. Beautiful images of Alec fixing his collar, or fixing his cufflinks and shielding his eyes from the setting sun on their way to a black tie event. His favorites are when he catches Alec hiding a smirk and when his snaps just as Alec closed his eyes softly after receiving a naughty compliment from Magnus.

On their last day in Italy Alec is sporting a fitted black, high collared tee under his all black tailored suit. He looks absolutely sinful and Magnus almost loses the last bit of control he has. It wasn’t enough that at the end of every date Magnus had attacked Alec the second they entered his private Villa. Alec looking like this incredible god in these suits was doing things to Magnus’ libido and he never felt sated. He always wanted more Alec. 

They’re out and about holding hands and Alec is smiling the whole time, he keeps taking photos of things he finds interesting and Magnus keeps inquiring why he’s smirking. Alec just shrugs and shakes his head.

They enter an outdoor art gallery and Alec leans in and rubs his stubble against Magnus’s jawline and he kisses just beneath his ear. He whispers “If you’re going to make me your model I might as well pose for you”. Magnus gasps and chuckles. He’s been caught, Alec knew.

“Alexander” Magnus whimpers as Alec kisses down his neck and places the camera back in Magnus’ hands. Alec leans again the bright white wall that blends perfectly with the stark floors so that you can’t see where one ends and the other begins. Alec’s black suit contrasts the stark white backdrop perfectly. He leans in and poses dramatically. It takes all his strength not to smirk or giggle at how silly he feels but he is doing this for his Magnus.

Needless to say they ended up staying an extra day in Italy, because Alec spent the full day wearing Magnus’s favorite suit on him, his birthday suit. They didn’t make it out of the Villa that day and ended up postponing their arrival back home. It’s not Magnus’ fault that Alec can rock a designer suit so well.


	2. Sweatpants, Books, & Sleepy Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes home to find a sleeping Magnus on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://alecgaywoods.tumblr.com/post/150005136204/alec-entering-magnus-apartment-without-saying) post on tumblr from [alecgaywoods](http://alecgaywoods.tumblr.com/)

Alec entering Magnus apartment without saying anything and finding Magnus with just a pair of sweatpants and nothing else on his couch with a book on his face because he fell asleep while reading

* * *

 

And Alec stops for a moment to take in the beauty because of course Magnus’ exposed chest is so appealing. He bites his lip, but then removes his boots quietly before tip toeing to go dim the lights. He gently removes the book and has to hold back his gasp at the sight of his boyfriend’s gorgeous face in peaceful repose. 

Since Magnus looks comfortable, Alec does not want to disturb him. Instead he grabs the softest throw blanket off of the nearest chair and covers Magnus up before placing three soft kisses to his forehead. One to ease the pain of his past, one for the joy of their present, and one for the hope of their future. It’s one of their ‘things’.

Alec makes his way to their bedroom. He strips out of his clothes and curls up with Magnus’ pillow pressing it to his face so he can keep his boyfriend’s scent close. That way he won’t miss him too much. 

Alec wakes sometime later to the bed dipping, and the warmth of Magnus’ body pressing close to his back enveloping him in the heat. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Magnus whispers as he lays the ghost of a kiss in between Alec’s shoulder blades.

“Because you looked like the sweetest angel while you slept. And who am I to disturb such a creature?”, Alec’s voice is sleepy.

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec who then takes his hands and hold them tight to his chest.

“You’re the angel, my love”, Magnus kisses once more before pressing his cheek to Alec’s warm back as sleep claims them again.


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a question for Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a random moment of inspiration that came to me while I was upset and drinking. I guess I get fluffy and sweet when I'm drinking LOL

“Do you find me beautiful?”, Alec’s voice broke through the comfortable silence.

Magnus looked up from his notes to see that Alec was staring at him from under his eyelashes, the book he was reading now lay forgotten in his lap. 

“Pardon, my darling?”, Magnus questioned, his voice soft and playful. 

He knew what Alec had asked but he wanted to hear it again. Magnus loved when Alec asked him things like this. It meant he needed the validation and knew very well that Magnus would gladly give it to him. The best part is that Magnus knew that his boyfriend understood that he would not lie to him. Magnus always told the truth where Alec was concerned. 

“Do you find me beautiful?”, the pink blush made its way up to the tips of Alec’s ears as his voice faltered slightly. 

“Alexander, my love”, Magnus cooed and comforted as he lay his notes aside and used a bit of magic to remove the book from Alec’s lap. “You are more than beautiful to me. Don’t you know that I often find my mind searching for the words to describe you? The centuries of linguistic knowledge I possess failing me miserably as I grasp to find simple words to represent all that you are”.

Alec ducked his head and for a moment but then let his eyes find Magnus’ again. Their gazes locked, Alec’s breath hitched as he lay his legs over Magnus’ and scooted into his lap before resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Good”, Alec whispered.

“Is it now? Why so, my love?”, Magnus spoke softly as he ran his hands down Alec’s back. 

“Because I know I am not alone in my awe”, Alec’s soft voice came shy but grew in strength. “I know I am not alone in my feelings of love. You are so much more than I will ever be yet you make me feel like an equal. Thank you for that”.

Alec burrowed his face into Magnus’ neck his lips pressing softly against Magnus’ pulse point, and Magnus let out a hum of contentment his hands still gliding up and down the muscles of his boyfriends back in a soothing manner. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, half angel, was sitting in the lap of Magnus Bane, half demon, and feeling he was only equal to him because of something Magnus made him feel. Magnus’ heart swelled at how adorably sweet his Nephilim was.

“I love you Magnus Bane”, Alec whispered.

“I love you too, Alexander”


	4. Those Hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comes home to a sleeping Alec. Alec has a thing for the way Magnus' hips move, Magnus exploits it because his boyfriend is adorable and hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Ellie](http://hcrryshumjr.tumblr.com), [Ana](http://latinalightwood.tumblr.com), the moon anon, and the rest of the GDS

Magnus comes home to find a napping Alec on his couch. He leans over him gently resting his hand on the back of the couch to hold himself just above him. 

"Darling are you comfortable here?", he whispers.

Alec blinks a few times and smiles the most adorable smile up at his boyfriend before rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Magnus", Alec's voice is scratchy but happy. “Nah, not really”.

Magnus chuckles at how adorable his Alexander is. 

"Would you like to move to the bedroom to rest? I can turn the blankets down for you", Magnus asked sweetly. 

"No, that's not the reason", Alec grins.

"Oh?", Magnus perks up.

“Nope”, Alec growls low .

He grabs his gorgeous boyfriend by the hands and pulls Magnus down on top of him. Slowly, Alec lets his own hands glide down Magnus’ sides until they rest on both Magnus’ glorious hips. 

Those hips, Alec has dreamt of them so often. His boyfriend’s hips are so sinful and magical. Alec is often mesmerized by the way they move and swivel, when his beloved warlock moves, dances, walks - anything. Alec just really loves those hips. 

Magnus of course knows this, he sees the way Alec watches him move. He’s seen the way his Alexander will lose his train of thought or stutter when he begins to dance. The way his eyes will always find his hips when he’s walking towards him. Magnus knows and he loves it. 

“So why were you uncomfortable, my love?”, he teases playfully.

“Didn’t have you with me”, Alec confesses. 

Alec’s fingers grip onto those incredible hips and pull Magnus closer to him. He lifts his chin slightly and Magnus meets him half way, as their kiss grows in heat and passion Alec’s grip grows stronger but not too much that it will control Magnus’ movement. 

Magnus presses his hips closer, undulating in a slow circle against his sexy Nephilim. The audible gasp Alec lets out tickles Magnus’ lips as they break apart. Alec captures his full bottom lip between his teeth and bites softly to keep himself from moaning. Magnus takes this as a challenge, and circles his hips in tighter circles against Alec. 

Alec lets his mouth fall open and a small moan breaks the silence, Magnus can feel him growing harder in his pants. He grins wider as his hips move faster and Alec is falling apart, he’s a complete mess underneath his boyfriend. And Magnus is loving every second of it. 

“M-Magnus”, Alec whimpers. 

“You like this? Should I stop?”, Magnus purrs as he grinds his perfect and magnificent hips against the growing impressive bulge in his boyfriend’s pants. 

“N-no, don’t stop, please”, Alec begs. 

“You like my hips? The way they move?”

“Y-yes”

Magnus captures Alec’s lower lip in his and kisses it gently he licks softly on his favorite pout. Alec opens to him easily with great pleasure. Their kisses are tender and loving, but their lower body is just the opposite of their kisses. Alec’s hands and gripping harder and Magnus’ hips are grinding faster. 

Eventually their kisses along with their movements are too much and they break apart. They’re both panting hard now, Magnus is just as hard as Alec. 

“Darling?”, he growls his brow raised.

“Bedroom, yes, good idea”.

“As I said, earlier”.

“Those fucking hips”, Alec grumbles and sighs as Magnus laughs and reaches his hand down to help Alec up off the couch.

“You love them”.

“I do”.


	5. Peanut Butter and Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up to find his favorite Shadowhunter has gotten into the Peanut Butter again.
> 
> Not beta'ed all mistakes are my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was this fun and silly peanut butter discourse on Gowri's tumblr. Pro peanut butter peeps fighting the Anti peanut butter peeps. You see I'm a pro peanut butter peep, so I backed Gowri the best way I could I wrote a small drabble/ficlet about our fave OTP loving peanut butter. As with the other chapters this was previously on my blog and moved here for safe keeping.
> 
> Inspiration can come from the silliest places sometimes, hope you enjoy if you haven't seen it yet.

Magnus stretched like the most adorable kitten in the warm bed he shared with his boyfriend. He didn't know exactly what woke him, but guessed it had something to do with the incredible dream he was having about said boyfriends pillowy lips on his body.

As his arms spread wider, his hand hit a cold spot that should have been occupied by the warm body of the very man who ruled his naughty dreams. Checking his phone he saw it was 4 in the morning and still dark out, where was Alec?

Hearing a rattle of silverware from the kitchen that sounded like the utensil draw opening and closing. He rose to find his boxer-brief clad, shirtless shadowhunter standing in front of the counter and humming happily. It sounded like he was eating something. There was definitely something muffling the sound of his happy humming.

Magnus got closer just as Alec turned his head for a second, he saw the spoon hanging from those delectable lips. 

_ Peanut Butter _ , Magnus laughed to himself shaking his head. One thing Magnus discovered about his boyfriend after they'd begun dating seriously was that he was a peanut butter fiend. 

"Quick and easy protein, plus it's delicious" - Alec had explained to him with a shrug when he discovered Alec's love for the stuff. 

Now Magnus had been to many countries, tasted so many food and recipes and some of that included peanut pastes and sauces. It's not like he hadn't eaten peanut butter before, he just never really understood how people could scoop it up with a tablespoon and just eat it like that. That was until Alec came into his life. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec from behind, his warm fingers running along Alec's muscular midsection. Alec wasn't the least bit surprised that Magnus was there. Pressing himself into Alec's back, Magnus placed a soft kiss between Alec's shoulder blades and felt the hum reverberate throughout his body.

"My peanut butter fiend", Magnus laughed and Alec wiggled at the way Magnus' breath tickled his skin.

The strong smell of peanuts hit Magnus as Alec turned, spoon still in his mouth, one side of his lips going up in the best smile he could muster. He pulled the spoon free, swallowed a few times and licked his lips.

"Want some?", Alec's voice was deep and raspy, and really sexy.

"How could I refuse when you ask like that?", Magnus' brow raised as he let his cat eyes show because if he was turned on, Alec was going to be too, damnit!

As Alec moved to grab the spoon and wipe it clean so he could get a scoop for Magnus he was surprised when he was stopped with a soft kiss and gentle licks to the side of his mouth. It seemed he had gotten some peanut butter on the corner of his lips and Magnus decided that was the best way to snack on it. Straight from his boyfriends lips, the lips that were the reason he was awake in the first place. 

They pressed closer to each other, mouths tasting as Alec opened and let Magnus take what he wanted. His tongue exploring and enjoying the peanut flavor along with the taste that was all Alec.

As Magnus pulled back leaving Alec a panting mess, he licked the last of the flavor from his lips.

"Mmmm, I love peanut butter and Alexander. My favorite late night snack, although I'm really craving more of that Alexander flavor right now", Magnus purred. 

He shimmied his shoulders and smiled his sinful smile, and Alec gulped. He ran his hands over the front of his boxer-briefs to stop the obvious tent from growing. 

"I'll be waiting back in bed, please do place that spoon in the washer, my dear Alexander, and put your peanut butter away", Magnus made his tone deep and commanding and Alec crumbled.

"Yes, be right there", he practically growled. In a flash Alec placed the spoon in the washer, capped his beloved peanut butter and put it away in the cabinet. He didn't need shadowhunter speed to get him the bedroom in under .5 seconds he was driven by his need for his other favorite snack - Magnus.


	6. Atomic Bomb Like Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alec sees Magnus' cat eyes he reacts a certain way, until finally there's a time that causes the fun type of explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there were so many tweets needed today for the unlock of two posters I ended up writing a Malec drabble tweet by tweet. It’s a truly ridiculous and dumb drabble but it helped me get a lot of tweets out with the hashtag and kept me from being bored

The first time Alec sees Magnus' cat eyes he’s stuck in place. It takes a full ten minutes before he can finally function again, Jace was close to panic but Magnus knew.

The second time he sees them Alec begins to stutter a little, but at least he's making sounds, Magnus just smirks. 

The third time Alec sees them they're thankfully alone because a little moan escapes from Alec and Magnus has to wink. He has to tease a little. 

"I take it you like them?", he purrs on purpose. 

"Um- uh yeah I do", Alec manages

"A lot" he mutters hopefully low enough so that Magnus can't hear, but of course Magnus heard.

"I wonder", Magnus ponders as he moves closer to his adorable boyfriend, "Alexander", he whispers as he stares right into Alec's beautiful hazel eyes. 

Alec of course gets lost, he shudders and whimpers.

"My my, Alexander", Magnus teases putting emphasis on the name knowing exactly what he's doing.

Alec whines, a broken "please Magnus" breaks free.

The teasing is gone because that sound does Magnus in as well and he can't handle not kissing his boyfriend any longer. That's all it takes, Magnus can't even control the glamour any longer his game is done, he needs Alec. 

He wanted to keep it soft and light tonight but that wasn't possible any more, he'd played too long, and now they were gone. Lips crashing hard muffling the cry from the sting of teeth clashing. But then all is forgotten as mouths move  practiced motions showing the other how bad the need is, how much the want. 

Their hands tug at hips, the need to be close is heady, their thoughts full of only one another. Hands now roam showing love and care even though they move at a fevered pace. 

"Want you" Alec whispers against plush lips

"Need you", Magnus replies.

No need for candles and romance or even a bed, fingers moving fast and fumbling trying to rid them of the barriers. A snap of the fingers and they are blissfully bare as they hold each other close once more,. 

Things slow down now except the beat of their hearts, of course they always speed up when so near one another. The itch of urgent need is now morphing into a simmering heat, a heat they can never ignore, a heat that drives them, a heat that has them needing to connect on every level, in every way.

Love, heat, passion and care how did they both get this lucky, and all because Alec can't handle Magnus' true eyes. Hands seeking their home in the comfort of their lovers hands, they clasp together. Foreheads pressed together for just one moment sweetly before their lips worship every curve of each other's face, sharp jaws, high cheekbones.

Pressed together they always become one, one soul, one heart, of one mind. Their love, their want, their connection taking them to higher levels of perfection each time they are together. This time is no different.

After the heat is gone they are sated, and happy, smiling, and flushed, in the comfort of each others arms. Resting in bliss, in purity, an angel and a demon flying higher than heaven allows.

When the fantastic rush begins to fade, they descend down to reality and realize that they're no longer in their own bubble. No in fact their in Magnus' office at Pandemonium. 

It's early evening and there are definitely a few employees working that heard them because the office is half destroyed. Glass, papers, and artifacts everywhere. 

"Oh my", Magnus chuckles as he winks at a bushing Alec. "It seems my eyes have atomic bomb like consequences"

"You can say that again", Alec smirks finding his confidence again.

"Oh I will, and we'll definitely experiment with this some more, but now", 

Magnus snapped his fingers, the room righted itself, and Alec asked Magnus to make a portal right from his office, he couldn't face the staff. With another small kiss that ended up getting a little hot for a moment and murmured 'I love yous' Alec was gone. 

As the portal snapped shut Magnus let the eyes show again and saw Alec's shudder.

"Oh yes more experimentation is a must" Magnus told himself as he walked out to face the music.


	7. The Doting Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Alec and Madzie scene in 2x05 Dust and Shadows. Set sometime in the future after Magnus and Alec are officially living together and have adopted Madzie. It's her first night in her new home and Alec is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. Written for [Gowri](http://lukegarrowayisamaincharacter.tumblr.com/) , she got me on the Madzie Lightwood Bane train and I couldn't get off. 
> 
> I've also written a second Madzie and Malec drabble if you're interested. Since it's a tale from her PoV you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8464228/chapters/21621596).

The satin sheets and duvet tug just a bit around Magnus’ hips as Alec tries to slip from their large warm bed unnoticed. Of course Magnus knew this moment would happen and a small smile pulls the corners of his mouth up into a sweet grin as he turns and catches his gorgeous man tip-toeing out of their room.

“Alexander, my love, where are you going?”, he asks, his voice teasing.

“Um”, Alec scratches at the back of his head nervously at being caught. “To check on Madzie, see if she needs anything, another blanket, a glass of water, maybe a nightlight, Iz was afraid of the dark when she was younger, maybe Madzie..”

His adorable rambling is cut off by the most understanding and kind smile. Magnus rises from their bed, to join Alec where he stands, taking his hand within is own.

“You’re adorable, you know. Such a doting father”, Magnus presses his warm hand to Alec’s cheek. “I’m sure she’s just fine, but if you’d like we can check on her together”

Alec’s smile lights his face, Magnus understands him, he sees the way Alec cares for this child, he encourages and he cares just as much. Alec’s heart swells and feels like it skips a beat. He bows his head to gently join his lips with those of the man he dreams of every night.

“Thank you”, he offers quietly his breath fanning over Magnus’ cheek.

“For?”

“Understanding me”.

“You’re a good man, Alexander. She’s lucky to have you”

“To have us”, Alec corrects.


	8. Malec First Kiss Anniversary Headcanon/Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff to celebrate the blessed occasion for the Malec fandom. A small headcanon originally written for my tumblr.

One year to almost the exact hour, Izzy calls Magnus about an emergency at the Institute. Both he and Alec have been extremely busy, due to the ongoing chaos in the shadowworld, and hadn’t seen much of each other in the past week and a half. Magnus panics because Izzy’s voice sounds urgent, and he immediately thinks something might have happened to his Alexander. Izzy greets him at the door to let him in, but gives him no answers. Magnus follows at her heels briskly until they reach the grand hall. Magnus is confused for only a second before his brain catches up. Izzy is gone now, but Alec stands at the head of the room dressed in an incredibly flattering suit that he feels Izzy helped with. Alec turns and without a second thought strides towards Magnus confidently, grabs him by the lapels of his no doubt designer jacket and kisses him deeply, passionately, and with all the love and promise that they’d built together over the past year. Deja vu, yet a moment of its own.

 

“Happy Anniversary”, Alec whispers against Magnus’ lips before peppering them with tiny kisses. 

 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander”, Magnus sighs out in between the kisses. 

 

One year ago that day Alec made his decision to live authentically, to be brave, to accept who he was, clave and societal pressures be damned. One year ago that day he shared his first kiss with someone he cared about and was attracted to without knowing where it would lead. One year ago that day the kiss was sexy and sweet but there was a newness and fear there within the kiss. But today that was gone, today there was only comfort, extraordinary love, and a fiery passion that grew daily.

 

 


	9. Cuddles, Sweaters, and Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Maia/amorverus who tagged a gifset:
> 
> #GOD WHEN WILL WE GET ALEC AND MAGNUS CUDDLING IN SWEATERS AND SILK ROBES

Imagine a warm, early spring Sunday in New York, where just the sunlight through the windows had been enough to keep Magnus’ loft a comfortable temperature all day. He had no clients to see, only some rather easy potions to make, nothing too dangerous or time consuming, a light day if you will. So of course being Magnus he took the opportunity to be lazy, well as lazy as the High Warlock of Brooklyn can be which isn’t much at all. His desire to be comfortable yet still look unbelievably lavish had him choose his silk floral robe in shades of rich blue and white.

 

He’d been alone most of the day, making his potions, sitting down to read a bit, playing some music, dancing around, sipping tea, enjoying a delicious brunch and later on some fine wine and cheese. It was a perfectly peaceful day and only one thing was amiss. His Alexander was quite busy at the Institute all day. They were both busy men and respected the time they needed to be away from one another, it didn’t stop him from missing his beautiful boyfriend.

 

He’d kept it out of his mind easily for the most part, but now the sun had dipped and the chill of an early spring evening in Brooklyn settled in. Feeling the drop Magnus now wished Alec were home, if only so that they could snuggle to warm up the night. As if he could read Magnus’ thoughts Alec walked through the door just then, looking truly tired in every sense of the word. 

 

Magnus still had one more potion to bottle but winked at Alexander while he watched him remove his jacket and boots. However, before Alec could shed the huge green and worn out, sweater Magnus stopped him with a sweet request.

 

“Leave that on please, Alexander”.

 

Alec just chuckled, rolled his eyes, before going over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and kissing Magnus on the cheek. He watched in awe as Magnus used his magic to make sure every last drop of the potion made it into the bottle and corked it.

 

His so called ‘lazy’ day done, Magnus and Alec found themselves on the couch waiting for their shrimp pad thai to be delivered. Magnus moved close cuddling himself into Alec’s side, his face over Alec’s chest nuzzling the soft sweater. He had to admit he hated and loved this sweater. It looked horrible on Alec nearly three sizes too big and stretched out with age, not to mention the holes. But he loved it, because the green brought out the green in Alec’s eyes, and Alec loved the sweater, and it was so soft to the touch, but none of those things were Magnus’ favorite thing about the sweater.

 

The cool temperature dipped lower and Magnus was definitely feeling the chill, without word, gesture, question, or thought Magnus pulled Alec’s sweater out from the bottom and slid himself inside it. Alec just laughed his bright smile so beautiful and kissed Magnus full on the lips. They were now chest to chest, Magnus’ robe opening slightly, and the tightness of the sweater around the two quite muscular men kept them so very close. Neither of them were complaining though. 

 

“That’s better”, Magnus sighed happily. 

 

“Definitely, better”. 

 

Alec kissed the top of Magnus head as he nuzzled his face into Alec’s neck. They just lay there quietly wrapped up in silk and soft worn down wool. The beating of their hearts, and their deep, even breaths the only sounds. There was no need for words or anything more than what they had right then. Because they knew snuggling up to the man they loved was a gift, and a blessing. And they had it in each other’s arms. No cares, no worries, just snuggles and warmth.

 

It wasn’t until the door buzzed and they both tried to get up at the same time before falling to the ground and laughing that their peace was broken. Magnus snapped his fingers banishing the sweater to the arm of the couch and tightened the belt of his robe before letting the delivery guy in. Alec lay there on the floor, shirtless and laughing while he waited for Magnus to return with their food. 

 

“A little help  here”, Alec continued to smile. “Can I get a t-shirt at least”

 

Magnus just shook his head ‘no’ and handed the sweater back over. 

 

“Dinner now, more cuddles later”, Magnus winked and set the food out on the table.


	10. Little Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During episode 2x15 A Problem of Memory.
> 
> At the end of the scene it just looked like Alec kissed Magnus' shoulder and the idea came to me for this little diddy. Hope you enjoy. Can also be found on my tumblr.

Little kisses to his shoulder, just reminders that Alec was there for him, and loved him. Magnus could feel naught but the pressure of them through his shirt. Still they meant more than any kiss he’d been bestowed, including every single one his Alexander had given before. 

The reason was clear as day, known to him just as easily as the exact shade of green in Alec’s eyes when the sun hit them just right. He’d been lost, broken if you will, scared of his memories, prisoner to his pain. It was his fear that he could never release himself from the fresh agony the torture had uncovered once more. 

But there was another known fear as well, a fear he’d felt before but not this strongly. People had left him, his mother only the first in a long line of goodbyes. Upon discovering his true nature, many had fled leaving him a fresh wound to tend to as best he could. Some hurt more than others, and time had helped him grow stronger in repressing the ache.

“I love you”.

Alec had said once again. Magnus knew he meant it. Still he was a monster, he was ugly, he was a murderer, who could love that? Who could know that and stay? Losing Alec after centuries of guarding his heart would bring a devastating pain he was unsure he could handle in his weakened state of mind. But Alec remained. 

His Alexander was knelt before him, he’d listened to every word. He’d never judged once, and only tried to understand. And in the end when Magnus was sure his ugliness would be too much, Alec just reached out and held his face so tenderly, eyes speaking volumes of sincerity and truth.

“There is nothing ugly about you”

And now Alexander held him close, little kisses to his shoulder, arms growing tighter around him, protecting him even though he needed protection from no one but himself. Alec was there, a balm for his deepest hurt, soothing it away. He sunk closer to Alec, his arms growing tighter around Alec’s waist, their hug forcing each sorrow from his mind. 

Legs parting to make room, and without a thought Alec was there holding steadfast, never letting go, and Magnus was grateful. Little kisses again soft, and loving, gentle and sweet on his jaw bone and then cheek. Little kisses to his eyelids and then his wet lashes, little kisses just beneath where his tears had just resided. But now the tears were the ones to flee, his love had kissed them away. 

Little kisses to tip of his nose and the bow of his lips. And then Alec was there, his eyes holding nothing but love, and acceptance as they peered into Magnus’. His pain throbbed dull, and would be with him for some time but Magnus knew he was loved, unconditionally.

There was no need for words, or anything more than, gentle eyes, their soothing embrace, and those perfect little kisses.


	11. But, Some Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 2x19 just after the meeting. What if Alec looked at his photos at the same time Magnus was looking at his. Inspired by the exclusive photo booth photos released.

Alec went back to his room for a few moments after the emergency council meeting, he needed a few minutes to just breath. Magnus didn’t want to look at him, but when he did his eyes were hard. Still Alec saw the ache there underneath it all, it hurt him so much more to see Magnus’ pain than to feel the stabbing pain of his own heart. 

 

And Magnus didn’t speak a word, the Seelie Queen spoke for him, for all the downworld it made Alec so uneasy to witness. He could tell it bothered Magnus, as well, to allow her to do so. 

 

Still he’d watched him leave, his eyes following where his heart could not, knowing it wasn’t welcome at that moment. Magnus was making the tough choices for his people, and although it hurt, Alec understood. 

 

Understanding is one thing, dealing with the ache was another. He needed the peace to clear his mind, to refocus, the world was going to hell. Sebastian-Jonathan - whatever-  and Valentine were out there and they were going to hunt. They were going to find them, there was no other option. Alec needed to find his center, find his hope before he headed out to the uncertainty of this particular hunt.

 

The air in his room was still, a few dust motes floating in the low beam of light of his desk lamp that he’d forgotten to turn off in his haste to get to the meeting. And there it sat in the ray of light, the row of playful looking photos of himself and Magnus from the photo booth during their date in Tokyo. 

 

It was his set, Magnus had the other tucked away in a frame of one of his priceless paintings. It made Alec smile to see the juxtaposition of the cheesy photos near the irreplaceable artwork. Because he knew Magnus did it on purpose to make the point that Alec was just as special to him. 

 

Alec didn’t have any expensive artwork to put the photos with, so instead he’d leaned them against the frame that held one of his favorite photos of him with Izzy, Max and Jace, and the small box that held the fletchings from his first ever bullseye and his first demon kill. To him this meant the same thing, Magnus was just as special to him as these items. Perhaps more. 

 

As he lifted the photos from their resting place, Alec’s smile grew, they looked sweet together. Silly faces, the way they leaned into each other, Magnus ducking away from when Alec tried to pick a piece of lint from his hair, and the smiles, those smiles meant the world to Alec. They were proof that this had been real, and they both loved each other. There was no other explanation for the pure joy on both their faces. 

 

Although at the time the photos were taken, Alec hadn’t realized he loved Magnus; didn’t know if Magnus realized he loved him back - it was clear and evident to him now. It hurt to see them so happy, it made the ache feel like his chest was about to explode, like his throat was about to close up, but it also soothed him. The knowledge that he’d held love in his hands, Magnus’ precious love, made the fire inside him grow. He needed to fight not just against the evils facing them, but to keep Magnus’ heart safe. 

 

Bringing the photos up to his lips, Alec kissed them gently then pressed them to his chest just over his heart. The hurt in his heart, and the dread in his gut would not dissipate, but at least he could breath again. Focus again. He was ready for the hunt. 

 

Alec was about to put the photos down and head out to meet Jace when the light from his lamp shone through the back of the photos reminding Alec that Magnus had written him a message on the back of them in beautiful script.

 

Alexander,  
Tokyo  **i** s always  **love** ly, but it was brighter with  **you.**  
xx, Magnus

 

Alec’s eyes went wide. He’d read the words so many times before, they always made him smile. But he hadn’t ever seen what he just saw until that moment, the way Magnus’ strokes grew bolder and thicker on certain letters in the sweet sentence. It was so clear  ‘i love you’ bolded plainly in Magnus’ handwriting. Magnus had given him the message long before Alec was ready to say it, hear it and know it for the truth. 

 

Magnus knew where this thing between them was heading, felt it in his heart even then. And then they’d made love later that night, for the first time. It wasn’t sex it was love, Alec knew it in his heart but Magnus’ words had confirmed it now. 

 

Magnus had loved him, Magnus did love him, and Alec was going to fight for that love. Valentine, Jonathan, Circle, and demons be damned, Alec knew he’d have his love beside him again. Maybe not that day, but some day.


End file.
